kashmirfandomcom-20200213-history
Latiniki
Government: ' Military Republic The Dictatorship is ruled by the Dictator, who is elected by a majority in the Senate. The Senate consists of 300 senators that have served in the military in the past and are the most prestigious members of a society. The Senate has military power. The Great Tribunal consists of 6 Magistrates, of whom five are retired generals and one is the Head of the "Solariki Latreytes". A woman can be a senator or a member of the Great Tribunal. Indeed, a woman can also be the head of the Solar Faithful. However, women can not join the Solar Legions. '''Religion: ' Sol Aniketus Even though the Latin Dictatorship is a heavily militarized society, there is a place for literature and science. The "Solariki Latreytes", which means the Solar Faithful, is a clerical and monastical order for those who believe in Sol the Aniketus. They are responsible for the education of the children in the sciences, and their work is more scientific than theological. There are also some Solar Legions, which are monastic orders that have taken up the arms and are ready to defend Latini and all Solar states. Their name, organisation and secondary goals depend on the Saint they wish to imitate. The most prominent Solar Orders are the "Legio tis Nikis" (Legion of Victory, patron saint is Dictator Valinos, the one who defended Latini from the Germans) and the "Legio to Teo" (Legion of God, patron saint is Kladamus, founder of the Solar Faithful and ascetic monk that is said to have transcended mortality.). There are other less known Solar Orders too. Some Solar Orders, while still possesing arms, are usually distinguished in charity work. So far, no Solar Orders are state funded, and they have to solicit donations from the rich and the Faithful in order to survive. Some times, the Solar Order combines with the army of the Dictatorship and takes part in military campaigns, like what happened when Latini was attacked by the Germanic Tribes. While sacrifices are rare in the Sol Aniketus religion, they are nominally allowed. Indeed, someone who has been approached to convert peacefully but has declined the offer can be sacrficied. However, since the society is progressive in regards to some sectors, such a thing is considered tabboo. The God Sol Aniketus is worshipped in specific temples that combine light and fire. The buildings themselves are circular, and on top they have a specific kind of glass that magnifies the light coming from the sun and sets things beneath it on fire. This is done to show the relation between light and fire, elements that are both important to humans and to show the hegemony of the Sun over all living things. The After - life is a core belief in the Sol Aniketus religion. It is said that those who are virtuous join the Sun in his never - ending quest to grant life to humans. Those who are not however serve their punishment by being stars themselves and having to live isolated from the sun, seeing only glimpses of his true might instead of prospering in it like others. '''Society and Education: A heavily militarized society. History: ''' Basically the Latins and Romans repelled the Germanic invasions from reaching Rome but not the North. Will expand later '''Core Lands: Lands in Red. Reach Lands: North Italy and Sicily RECENT HISTORY 2063 AUC: Latiniki Best remove filthy Brautwürst 2067 AUC: Carthage Best remove filthy Latins